Unravelled
by Emm12
Summary: Kurt can't understand why he is feeling so irritated and frustrated with Blaine. Yet he feels as though he's coming undone and that Blaine is definitely to blame!  This is a little one shot that is set just after Kurt starts at Dalton.


**_This is my very first Klaine fic (I'm typically a CrissColfer girl). It's just a little one shot that I started a long time ago (but finished today). _****It's not even close to my usual writing style but it was fun to write Kurt in first person. It's rated T for safety, however, I actually think it could be a K (but I'd hate to offend someone).**

**This fic is set just after Kurt first started at Dalton and way before the kliss. Kurt is a little dramatic in this fic…most of it is inner dialogue and we all know how crazy self-talk can be!**

**Enjoy!**

_****(I do not own Glee or anything Glee related...I own nada.)****_

* * *

><p><strong>Unravelled<strong>

**_Kurt's POV_**

All of this is just so infuriating. I mean seriously, do I look like I need to be saved? Do I look like a lost little puppy who can't find his way home? Do I look like I need to have someone coaching me while I'm performing an absolutely breathtaking audition? (My hand movements are perfect thank you very much!). Do I look like I need to be guided and scolded and told that I have to work on fitting in as a Warbler and that I shouldn't try so hard?

The answer is "No!" I most certainly do not need one Mr. Blaine Anderson breathing down my neck every second of every day which is exactly what he has been doing since the day we met. AND it has only gotten progressively worse since I became a resident at Dalton. AND quite frankly it is driving me crazy beyond words. Sure, his intentions are pure and they come from a place of caring, but I just don't know how much more of his doting I can take. I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I'm not. He swooped in and saved me – way to go Blaine! Ok, that sounded bitter. It's just I'm tired of him looking at me like I'm a fragile little doll that could break at any moment.

Everything seemed to come unravelled; I came unravelled. Let me explain.

Yesterday Blaine and I were sitting at the campus coffee shop enjoying a rare afternoon off. Every so often the academy faculty participates in a mandatory meeting that is held during school hours, leaving us boys with some free time to do with as we please. I was glancing through my current issue of Vogue while Blaine was re-organizing some notes he had just taken in chemistry.

"Kurt, you really shouldn't hunch your shoulders like that; it promotes bad posture." Blaine sat up straighter in his seat to prove his point. He smiled and winked at me (I mean seriously!) and goes back to scribbling illegibly in his notebook. Maybe we should talk about his handwriting that looks like chicken scratch. I will work on my posture if he promises to go back to grade two and learn how to write.

Let the unravelling begin.

I sighed deeply and pushed my damn shoulders back and managed to shoot him a death glare that he blatantly ignored. If he wasn't so beautiful I'd have half a mind to toss my cold non-fat mocha at him. "My posture, like my taste in clothing, is impeccable." I muttered under my breath.

"Blaine." I began to whine a little. "I'm bored; let's go do something." I said turning up my nose at my disgusting cold mocha.

"We _are_ doing something Kurt." He said peering up slightly, his face still tilted downward at his notebook. He does look gorgeous when he's concentrating, but that is beside the point.

"Oh my god Blaine! I sure hope you are more exciting on a date because if not, I can fully appreciate why you are single."

Uh oh…. 'Kurt the Bitch' just showed up.

"You are about as entertaining as a wet noodle. Which by the way, lacks any hint of entertainment whatsoever, regardless of what Jeff says while tossing them on the ceiling to see if they will stick." I rolled my eyes exasperated by my own babbling outburst.

"Excuse me?" Blaine's eyes narrowed as he spoke. Is that hurt showing in those honey coloured eyes? Yes, I do believe it is. Way to go Kurt; way to go.

"Well seriously Blaine. How often do we get a free afternoon? Look around, this place is empty because every other student at Dalton is out being a normal teenage boy. You would rather spend it organizing your notes; which to be quite frank looks exactly the same as the first draft you are working from."

I was being a complete jerk and I knew it; yet, I couldn't stop.

"No one is forcing you to stay here Kurt; you are free to go be a teenage boy and find something more entertaining to do." The hurt (and confusion) was washing over his entire face now. This is when I should have apologized. This is when I should have stopped, but I didn't.

"Oh really?" I sneered. "You are not forcing me here? You only try to control almost every aspect of my life telling me what to do, how to do it and when. I can't handle it anymore Blaine!" I was shouting now, and being a little bit dramatic I admit.

"I'm not your pet project!" Before he could respond, I got up, grabbed my bag and stormed out of the coffee shop. Not one of my finer moments.

First layer….unravelled.

That was yesterday. Today I sit in my room trying to focus on this god forsaken poetry assignment and it's all I can do to stop myself from getting progressively more agitated at Blaine.

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so angry at him and the reality is he hasn't done anything except be a really decent person to me and an amazing friend. Why am I so annoyed with his desire to guide me and be my mentor? I'm really beginning to hate the word _Mentor_. Aren't mentors supposed to be much older and have worlds of experiences that give them the authority to be a mentor? I am just saying!

The tension of the situation is creeping into my head. Ok scratch that. It's taken over my rational thinking and has caused me to completely lose my mind. But why? Think Kurt, think. When did this all start to build up and become this uncontrollable monster that has taken over my brain?

Startled by my phone buzzing, I look down to see a text from Blaine. I haven't seen him or spoken to him since my Oscar award winning exit yesterday.

**_Why are you so mad at me? I'm worried :( You know you can talk to me right? - B_**

There he goes again, being perfectly, wonderful Blaine. I yelled at him yesterday for no good reason (that he would be aware of anyway) and now he's texting me to see if I'm mad at him and is adorably concerned. Shouldn't he be furious with me?

Did he use a sad face emoticon in that text? Yes, I do believe he did.

He's making my irrational anger very hard to keep up. Do I call him and tell him everything is ok and that I had a minor melt down and hope he accepts my apology? If I do that then I won't have any way of expelling these emotions through this drama I have created out of thin air. This anger is keeping me going; helping me to cope.

Oh wait, what am I coping with exactly?

This is all my Dad's fault. He put me in copious amounts therapy after my mom died and now I know how to dissect my feelings and figure out my emotions. When really, at this moment, I have no desire to realize that I'm in love with Blaine. I'd much rather sit here very angry focusing on all of his flaws and becoming so ticked off and furious with his 'controlling ways' (that I absolutely made up in my head) that I can't speak to him or see him. You see _then_ I wouldn't have to worry about the inevitable rejection and having my heart smashed into a million tiny pieces.

Did I just admit to being in love with Blaine? Yes, I do believe I did.

Second layer…..gone.

Why did I forget to turn my alarm off? I rarely sleep in but waking up at 6 am on Saturday is just offensive. Damn it, I forgot to text Blaine back last night. After my epiphany, I became exhausted and fell asleep. It looks like my phone blew up while I was sleeping; six text messages and one missed call.

Oh boy.

**_Kurt, I'm a little bit worried. You haven't responded to my text. That's not like you. – B_**

He's right; that is not like me. I'm usually responding within minutes.

**_Ok, still not feeling any better about your lack of response. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. Please text me back. – B_**

Can he be any sweeter to me? I was the biggest jerk. It's not hard to understand why I'm in love with him. Damn you Blaine Anderson, damn you!

**_Kurt, we are all heading down to the common room for some fuse ball – please come. – B_**

**_Hey Kiddo, sorry we won't be around this weekend. I hope you have fun hanging out on campus. Love you – Dad_**

Well, at least not _all _of them are from Blaine.

**_1 MISSED CALL – Blaine Anderson_**

**_Kurt, I tried calling but you are not picking up. I'm getting very worried… I'm coming up to see you. - B_**

**_I stopped by your room. You left the door open…I peeked in and you were sleeping (sorry, not trying to be a creeper but I was really worried). I closed your door locking it behind me. I hope you had good sleep. You looked adorable with drool on your pillow. –B_**

Oh god, he said I looked adorable. Wait, he saw me drooling. I need to remember to lock my door.

I don't know if I'm feeling any better after a good night sleep. I have no idea how to deal with this situation. Should I tell Blaine how I feel? If I do that I'm risking rejection and I'm not prepared to have that happen. However, what if he feels the same way? Ok, that's just asinine, of course he doesn't. Why would Blaine be interested in _me_?

I wouldn't get the chance to ponder any of my questions since someone was knocking at my door at this god forsaken hour.

I jumped out of bed and opened my door to find a very worried Blaine Anderson standing in my door way.

"You are awake – good. Uh, we need to talk." Blaine looked very nervous as he walked past me into my room.

"Are you ok Blaine? You look…"

I couldn't finish my thought out loud because he looked so amazing with his hair still damp from his shower and his curls falling haphazardly around his perfect head.

Right, focus Kurt, focus.

"Yeah I am….I mean no; no I'm not ok Kurt." Blaine couldn't look me in the eye; he was fidgeting with his hands and he looked positively distraught.

"Is everything ok at home? Is your dad being worse than usual?" I had no idea what could be causing this beautiful boy in front of me to be so upset.

"No, nothing like that. I was just….Kurt, I was so worried about you. Blaine finally looked up at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes. If it was possible to melt, I would have been a puddle on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I was having a really bad couple of days and I took it out on you. That was awful of me. I hope you can forgive me?"

"No, don't apologize. I know why you were having a hard time." Blaine took a deep breath and he shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"No Blaine, I don't think you do." I took a deep breath myself and swallowed a little harder than normal.

Blaine took a step closer to me and there were mere inches separating our bodies.

"I think I do." He whispered as his eyes shifted from my eyes to my lips. I could hear his breath becoming slightly erratic and my own breath followed suit.

God, he was leaning in closer to me and his hand reached up to touch my cheek. The smell of his cologne was slightly intoxicating, but it was nothing compared to the scent that was unmistakably Blaine.

His lips ghosted over mine and I could hear his heart beating; or was that my own?

Then he pulled back with a question in his eyes. It was as if he was asking permission to continue and I wasn't about to tell him no. I nodded slightly and swallowed hard in anticipation.

His eyelids fell heavy as he leaned in once again. His lips met mine and he softly took my top lip in between both of his own. Slowly, he parted his lips and I did the same. His tongue licked over my bottom lip gently before moving inside my mouth.

I didn't even realize I let out a small moan, but I couldn't help myself. This feeling was like nothing I could have imagined or prepared for. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I wasn't sure what to do with my tongue, so I mimicked his actions and it elicited a small moan from him.

His body heat was making me so dizzy and the cliché about knees becoming weak is not a cliché at all; it actually happened. I wanted this moment to last forever but unfortunately air would become necessary at some point.

Then Blaine pulled out of the kiss looking pretty dishevelled and trying desperately to regain some composure.

"Uh…um…wow." The dapper, well spoken Blaine Anderson was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I know…wow." I obviously didn't have anything more intelligent to add.

Then I just stood there trying to process what the hell just happened.

"Kurt?"

"Yes."

"You really shouldn't hunch your shoulders like that; it promotes bad posture." There was a flirtation in his eyes when he said it this time and a smile on his face that literally made my toes curl.

I grabbed a pillow off of my bed and hit him upside the head with it. He snatched it from my hand and tossed it somewhere in my room. I didn't notice where it landed because less than two seconds later he was pushing me back onto my bed and attacking me with those lips of his again.

I realized that being unravelled really wasn't all that bad; especially when it meant becoming intertwined with Blaine.

* * *

><p>All done...I think?<p>

**Reviews are love and who doesn't want to spread love?**


End file.
